Hondo Flanks e Cookie Crumbles
Hondo Flanks = |-| Cookie Crumbles = Hondo Flanks, também conhecido como Magnum, e Cookie Crumbles, também conhecida como Betty Bouffant, são os pais de Rarity e Sweetie Belle. Eles aparecem juntos em Encontro das Irmãs de Casco, Manifestação Inspiradora, e em uma edição dos IDW comics, e Hondo Flanks aparece sozinho em Uma Maçã Ruim. Os dois não são nomeados na série, mas eles são nomeados em outras representações. Densenvolvimento e design Ambos os pôneis apresentam projetos originais de crina. Hondo Flanks e Cookie Crumbles partilha as suas cutie marks respectivamente com "Score" e com "Pizzelle". Crumbles compartilha seu projeto de corpo (exceto seu chifre) com a Sra. Cake, Big Wig, "Maybelline", "Lemon Chiffon", "Enfermeira Sweetheart", Torch Song, S04E17 Sem nome Égua Terrestre #2, e "Biddy Broomtail", e ela tem uma semelhança com os Ribbon Wishes (exceto a cor dos olhos e cutie mark), G3 Chocolate Chipper, G1 Buttons, e G3 Garden Wishes (exceto sua cutie mark). Representação na série Hondo Flanks e Cookie Crumble primeiramente aparecem no início de Encontro das Irmãs de Casco. Eles surpreendem Rarity no café da manhã e desfrutam de uma refeição que Sweetie Belle fez, Cookie Crumbles menciona que ela estava dando aulas de culinária para Sweetie Belle. Eles confiam em Rarity para cuidar e passar tempo com Sweetie Belle enquanto eles estão em uma semana de férias. Hondo Flanks mais tarde aparece brevemente em Uma Maçã Ruim, pescando em um cais perto de sua casa. Hondo Flanks e Cookie Crumbles aparecem novamente na quarta temporada em Manifestação Inspiradora, na companhia de Sweetie Belle em Festival Infantil de Ponyville. Esta aparição marca a primeira vez que as cutie marks de Hondo Flanks e Cookie Crumbles são mostradas na série. Outras representações Brinquedos O Soft Newborn de Sweetie Belle diz "I love you mommy! (Eu te amo, mamãe!)" Descrição do jogo de cartas colecionáveis Enterplay No conjunto de expansão Canterlot Nights do jogo de cartas colecionáveis Enterplay, Hondo Flanks é nomeado com um símbolo de marca registrada na carta #45 C, o que lhe dá a descrição "Nem mesmo o menor indício de entusiasmo por esportes de Hondo contagiou Rarity, e ela não retornaria de outra maneira." Enterplay de 13 de maio de 2014 Lista Canterlot Nights carta #45 C como "Magnum, Big Daddy" em vez de "Hondo Flanks, Big Daddy". Crumbles é nomeada com um símbolo de marca registrada na carta #68 C, o que lhe dá a descrição "o desejo de Cookie de passar para baixo seu segredo da receita de Rose Velvet Cake para suas potras produziu resultados mistos. Rarity acertou em cheio, mas Sweetie Belle apenas os gostos como pregos." My Little Pony (jogo móvel) Hondo Flanks está disponível como um personagem jogável no jogo para celular da Gameloft. No jogo, ele é chamado de "Magnum", e sua descrição afirma que "Pai de Rarity e Sweetie Belle tem um bigode arrojado e três bolas de futebol como sua cutie mark." Uma textura correspondentes a Cookie Crumbles foi incluída no arquivo type01_master_05.pvr do jogo. Crumbles, eventualmente, aparece no jogo como uma residente secreta de Ponyville a partir da versão 2.0.0, sob o nome de "Betty Bouffant". Ao contrário de seu marido, ela não pode ser adquirida quer por compra normal ou o mini-jogo Estoura Balão. Sua descrição é "Betty Bouffant sempre sonhou em ser uma noiva-a-ser. Com suas calças brancas e gola de babados bonito, ela é certamente uma showstopper!" The Elements of Harmony guidebook Na página 145 do The Elements of Harmony guidebook, Hondo Flanks é mostrado vestindo roupas diferentes do que ele usa na série, e Cookie Crumbles é mostrada vestido o mesmo que em Manifestação Inspiradora. O livro revelou a cutie mark de Hondo Flanks e Cookie Crumbles mais cedo do que a série. IDW comics Em Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair, Hondo Flanks e Cookie Crumbles aparecem com Rarity e Edição 01 Garanhão Sem nome - Magnum, PI em My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição #9 página 16, a ouvir uma história contada por Rarity. Em Friends Forever edição 8, um despertar de Rarity murmura "Não, mamãe... Não aquele com as ombreiras..." em My Little Pony: Friends Forever edição nº 8 página 10. Em Friends Forever edição 13, Sapphire Shores diz a Rarity: "Você me disse uma vez que os seus pais não entendem o que você faz. Você me disse que nunca 'tem' de moda." Citações ::Hondo Flanks: Eu quero que cê saiba que a Sweetie Belle aqui preparou esse café da manhã delicioso sozinha! ::Cookie Crumbles: Estou ensinando pra ela. Eu não ficaria surpresa se ela receber uma bela marca pela culinária chique quando nós voltarmos das férias. ::Cookie Crumbles: E seis noites, eu sei! É pouco tempo pra você passar com a sua irmãzinha. ::Hondo Flanks: Vai comer isso? :Encontro das Irmãs de Casco Galeria Referências en:Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Personagens de apoio Categoria:Pôneis Unicórnios